


Awkward (First) Meeting

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 10: Varzema





	

Karim não está habituado a ser o centro das atenções e não consegue deixar de ficar nervoso quando a sua patroa para em frente à sua secretária com um olhar que Karim nunca viu nela. O francês encara a mulher com um sorriso, esperando que ela se pronuncie.

— Karim, estive aqui a pensar...— ela começa e Karim fica cada vez mais nervoso.— Tu estás com alguém. Digo, numa relação.

Ele quase se engasga com a sua própria respiração e faz o seu melhor para se recompor e responder à sua patroa sem parecer demasiado rude:

— Lamento imenso, mas eu não estou... Interessado?— Karim divaga e vê a mulher gargalhar.

— Eu não quero nada contigo!— ela esclarece.— Mas sabes, o meu sobrinho parece ser bastante adequado para ti.

A primeira dúvida de Karim é de como é que a sua patroa sabe que ele é homossexual. Mas ele não diz nada nem pergunta, em grande parte com medo de colocar em perigo o seu posto na empresa. O seu pior pesadelo é definitivamente ficar sem emprego.

— Não, não precisas de dizer nada!— ela fala rapidamente.— Ele amanhã vai ao jantar da empresa e eu vou apresentar-to. Vocês vão dar-se muito bem, tenho a certeza!

**.   .   .   .   .**

Quando Karim entra no restaurante, a primeira coisa que ele faz é procurar a sua patroa com o olhar, mas a sua tarefa é simplificada já que a mulher que ele procurava aparece ao seu lado. O sorriso que ela exibe é realmente acolhedor, mas não faz com que Karim deixe de estar nervoso.

— Boa noite!— ela fala, cumprimentando Karim com dois beijos no rosto.— Vem, o Raphaël está ali.

Karim é puxado pela mulher até uma mesa onde está apenas uma pessoa sentada. A sua patroa senta-se ao lado do homem que está sozinho na mesa e após alguns segundos de conversa, o suposto sobrinho dela vira-se para trás, fazendo Karim ficar surpreendido.

— Raphaël, este é o-

— Karim.— Raphaël interrompe-a e a mulher encara-o com curiosidade.

— Vocês já se conheciam?— ela questiona, olhando para os dois alternadamente e Karim sente a necessidade de fugir dali o mais depressa possível.

— Mais ou menos.— o homem mais novo profere, vendo a sua tia erguer uma sobrancelha.— Não se preocupe tia, agradeço na mesma a sua amabilidade ao tentar apresentar-me novas pessoas.

Ela sorri, depois encarando Karim que estava com o olhar preso na janela:

— Vou deixar-vos falar, então.

Nos primeiros segundos em que são deixados sozinhos, nenhum dos dois homens se pronuncia. Karim finalmente se senta ao lado de Raphaël que respira fundo para por fim encarar o outro homem.

— Então...— Raphaël começa.— Finalmente nos conhecemos pessoalmente.

— É.— Karim apenas sorri timidamente.

— Juro que não sabia que tu eras a pessoa de que a minha tia me falou.— ele explica, gesticulando.— Senão teria-te avisado. Mas já que aqui estás, olá.

Karim sorri novamente, como se fosse a única coisa que sabe fazer e Raphaël mantém-se calado ao perceber que pessoalmente Karim é uma pessoa realmente tímida. Na realidade, nem parece o mesmo Karim com quem ele troca _nudes_ pelo _twitter_.

— Há quanto tempo trabalhas na empresa da minha tia?— o homem mais novo pergunta, tentando criar algum tema de conversa.

— Quase quatro anos.— Karim informa e o seu companheiro de mesa sorri por vê-lo fazer outra coisa sem ser sorrir.— Tu estudas, não é?

— Sim, já te tinha dito no _twitter_.

A verdade é que Karim e Raphaël começaram a falar há já meio ano pela rede social e desde aí foram tornando cada vez mais próximo ao ponto de os dois partilharem fotos privadas um com o outro.

— Não achas isto demasiada coincidência?— Raphaël pergunta e após ver a confusão de Karim, ele clarifica.— Tu trabalhas na empresa da minha tua e foste a pessoa no meio de muitas  a quem ela me quis apresentar.

— É o meu charme.— Karim brinca, piscando o olho e nem ele própria sabe onde foi buscar tanta confiança.

— Estou feliz por finalmente poder estar cara a cara contigo.— Raphaël admite e abre os seus enormes braços.— Podes dar-me um abraço?

— Claro.— o homem mais velho sorri e inclina-se, podendo abraçar o tronco de Raphaël que apoia o seu queixo no ombro de Karim.— Rapha, queria só dizer-te que a tua tia está a olhar para nós.

Raphaël afasta-se de Karim, de modo a poder virar-se para trás e apanhar a sua tia a desviar o olhar muito rapidamente. Ele ri levemente e pousa a sua mão sobre a de Karim que estava pousada na mesa.

— Podemos ir lá fora?— Raphaël pergunta e Karim assente sem pensar duas vezes.

Os dois homens franceses saem do restaurante sob o olhar curioso da tia de Raphaël e descem até às escadas que dão para a entrada do estabelecimento. Karim não tem tempo para processar tudo quando Raphaël agarra o colarinho da sua camisola e o puxa para perto de si.

— Posso?— Raphaël pede permissão e Karim ergue uma sobrancelha.

— Não sei porque é que te dás ao trabalho de perguntar.— Karim profere e é ele que choca os seus lábios contra os do homem mais novo.

Raphaël rodeia o pescoço de Karim com os seus braços enquanto o mais velho pousa as suas mãos no fundo da cintura dele. É quando Karim empurra Raphaël contra a parede que os dois são interrompidos por uma tosse claramente falsa.

— Achei que devia chamar-vos para o jantar.— a tia de Raphaël pronuncia e repara que ambos os homens se encontram corados.— Mas se preferirem podem ficar aqui a fora. 

— Nós vamos já!— o sobrinho garante e ela sorri, virando costas e entrando novamente no restaurante.

— Depois continuamos?— Karim pergunta e sorri de lado, vendo Raphaël fazer o mesmo como resposta.

O homem mais novo sobe as escadas, sendo surpreendido por um estalo no seu rabo que o faz olhar para trás e encarar Karim. Este pisca o olho e junta-se a Raphaël para subir as escadas.

— Vê lá se te controlas!— Raphaël adverte e antes de entrar no restaurante beija Karim novamente.

— Vou tentar, mas não prometo nada.


End file.
